InkJay
by CaptainMajor
Summary: What does love mean to you, Basta? Love? gee, i don't know. I've never loved before. Fancied yes, but never loved... thanks for the reviews! keep em' coming! :D CHAPPIE 10 UP!
1. Imagination

FYI: this story interrupts chapter 20 (Visitors from the wrong side of the forest) in Inkspell, by Cornelia Funke. Meggie is in the marketplace with Ivo and Despina.

Chapter 1, imagination

Meggie stood in the castle Marketplace with Despina and Ivo. The two children clutched Meggie's hands and chatted endlessly. They each had a sweet cake in their sticky hands. Meggie wiped the honey onto her dress and looked scornfully at the sweet goo stuck to Ivo's little face. She wiped it off with the hem of his shirt and laughed quietly. _It's hard to believe that only 5 years ago, I was Ivo's age… _Thought Meggie, smoothing out the child's black hair. Despina tugged at Meggie's sleeve.

"Listen, Meggie! What d'you s'pose that is?" She asked in her quiet, mouse like voice.

"What, Despina?"

"LISTEN!" Despina paused with a funny expression on her face. The little girl was straining her ears. "D'you hear it? It's horses!" Despina's brown eyes widened on her small face. "Is it the Adderhead again?"

"Despina, I…" Meggie heard it to, the thundering of hooves and the clank of metal armour and spurs. Suppose it was the Adderhead… Meggie heard the gate open, and the horses with the Adderhead's men rode in. Fear gripped Meggie's heart like an iron fist.

Nothing moved in the outer courtyard now and Meggie drew Despina close. Two men rode at the troops head, Meggie recognized them instantly. Firefox, a slender redhead wore a cloak draped with fox tails, while the Piper wore a green robe flecked with silver. However, what everyone noticed about him was not the robe, but his nose. Unlike ordinary noses made of flesh and blood, his was made of silver.

"Look at that couple! What a team!" Fenoglio whispered to Meggie, as the men halted their horses. The Adderhead himself was the last to ride in. His eyes darted like a salamander's on every thing in the courtyard, yet he reined his horse in front of only one person in the crowd.

"Well, well, so here's the king of the strolling players! Last time I saw you, your head was in a pillory in my castle courtyard. And when are you going to honour us with another visit?" the Adderhead's voice rang out through the silent Marketplace. It sounded very deep, as if it was coming from the black interior of his stout body. Meggie shifted restlessly as the Black Prince replied. She wasn't listening. Her eyes lingered on the Handsome Firefox and the Piper, astride their horses side by side.

As the Black Prince's bear reared up, and placed his enormous paws on his master's neck, Firefox's horse spook forward, revealing the rest of the Piper's horse. Meggie squeaked. The Piper was not the only one astride his horse. A woman, around the age of 20, sat behind the Piper. She was the most beautiful person Meggie had ever seen. She had very short blonde hair. Meggie had never seen a woman with hair that short in the Inkworld before. The longest strands came to her jaw bone. The woman had skin as fair as moonlight and dark blue eyes that resembled a dove's. Her face curved into a beautiful angle, leading to her slender neck. Meggie frowned slightly as she eyes rested on the red gag tied around the woman's mouth. Her hands were also tied behind her back, away from the knife hanging at her side. Her poorly cut black shirt revealed her toned stomach, the top of her breasts and her arms. The woman had a curious scar on her right arm, one almost identical to Mo's…

When she noticed Meggie's gaze linger on her, her eyes shot into action, pointing to the ropes binding her arms. She looked so helpless, Meggie's heart shot out for her. The woman was wearing riding breeches similar to Firefox's…strange for a woman… Her eyes begged Meggie again and again, but Meggie looked away, not sure what to do.

_What am I supposed to do? _She thought. _Does she really expect me to run over to her and cut her free? _Although it was a crazy idea, it gave Meggie the chills to imagine herself rescuing that beautiful woman. While her imagination permitted, she imagined herself looking just as beautiful as the woman she was rescuing. But instead, the clank of metal brought Meggie back to reality. The woman shot Meggie another look of helplessness, and kicked the Piper firmly in the back of his leg. Meggie laughed as the Piper jumped in surprise and nearly fell off of his horse. The woman winked at Meggie as she shoved the Piper completely off his horse with her torso. Meggie doubled over with laughter when the woman blinked innocently at the Piper. Her beauty seduced him, and he just remounted, casting her a warning glare.

"Who's that, Fenoglio?" she whispered when the Adderhead's men has vanished behind the wall.

"I-I-I don't know….she sure is beautiful! I don't think I would have been able to invent some thing that divine…" Fenoglio voice was strangely uptight. Meggie wondered if it was the woman's beauty or the Adderhead's quarrel with the Black Prince that made it so. "Listen" he told the 2 children, "you'd better stay here. Don't eat to much cake. And don't go too close to the fire eater, because he's useless at his job, and leave the Black Prince's bear alone. Understand?" The two of them ran straight to the nearest cake stall, but Fenoglio took Meggie's hand and strode past the guards with her, his head held high.


	2. Pfeiffer

Chapter 2,

Pfeifer

Pfeifer struggled to keep herself upright on the Piper's tall horse. The animal had a horrible bumpy gait, so much unlike Black Jack, Pfeifer's horse.

"Stay put back there, would you?" the Piper snapped, his voice strained. If it weren't for the gag in her mouth, Pfeifer would have stuck her tongue out at him and snap a retort. But instead, she bowed her head and wrestled the urge to knock him unconscious. She knew very well that he had a soft spot for her, and that it was wearing off every time she knocked him off his horse. As the animal picked up it's dreadful trot, Pfeifer felt herself slipping. In a panic, she flung herself at the Piper, resting her chin on his shoulder to keep herself upright. It was very difficult for her to stay astride the thing when its gait was so uneven and her hands were tied behind her back.

"Slipping again?" the Piper's voice was almost sympathetic. But there was still a ways to go before it reached that level. Pfeifer straightened herself up and nodded slowly. The Piper's brown eye brows shot up, perhaps with Pfeifer's openness. He didn't know how to react, so he just slowed his horse down. Pfeifer was grateful. She nodded her head to show her appreciation.

"Don't get used to it, sweetheart" he whispered, his grey eyes searching her face. Pfeifer rolled her eyes and tossed her hair out of her face.

Pfeifer had lost track of how long she's been atop the Piper's horse. Perhaps 4 days? In that time she'd learned that she really strongly disliked his company. But she felt different with Firefox. As hard as she tried to not let her heart fall for him, she failed most of the time. He was a handsome fellow, and he often brought her up some food to eat and give her extra blankets…but that was only when she was instructed to sleep in his room. Their bond was more so a game then an amity. Pfeifer didn't particularly enjoy these games, but she put up with them, not wanting to be thrown into the Wayless wood, left to be eaten by wolves and nightmares. Pfeifer was scared of ghosts. And even more terrified of wolves. So, she put up with the flirting and the sweet talking from the men. _At least they didn't try to go any further… _thought Pfeifer, straightening her position. Her lower back hurt. She looked over her shoulder at Firefox, who was half asleep atop his horse. Pfeifer rolled her eyes. The Adderhead's men knew her secret, and they were going to hang her for it. She knew that the Adderhead would take pleasure in her, giver her to her men so they could take pleasure in her, then they'd hang her. The thought made her livid and scared. So, she went back to looking over the Piper's shoulder, as she had done for days and days. As a matter of fact, the Piper's brown hair had become so familiar to Pfeifer, it scared her.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but it sounded more like: "whe ow ee goi?"

"Hmm?" The Piper looked over his shoulder at Pfeifer and frowned. So, she just went back to thinking. About Firefox.

_Enough, Pfeifer! _She scolded herself. But it was much to fun to be thinking about the sexy young red head to stop. _See, Pfeifer!? Here we go again! You don't even love him, so why are you thinking about him? You know damn well that he's bringing you to the Adderhead's castle to be hanged, so why do you keep thinking about him!? _

_Uh….._

Pfeifer didn't know the answer to her own question.

_He's pretty good to you. _

_No. no he's not. _

_But…but, but he let's me share his bed…_

_Do you think it's an issue for him? _

_No, but _

_No buts, he's not the man for you! _

_But he hasn't tried to touch me! He hasn't even tried to kiss me! Not even when he's drunk! _

_So…..? _

_So, he may be decent! _

_So perhaps he doesn't love you either! _

_Nonsense! _

_Nonsense? _

_Well….what if I _

_BAD PFEIFER! _

_I know, I know….but he's just so…._

_STOP! _

This kind of turmoil was what usually passed through Pfeifer's mind everyday. It gave her headaches.

She was usually a talkative person, and having the dreaded gag in her mouth made her frustrated.

'We're going to the castle…" He said slowly.

"Having a nice conversation?" shot Firefox, jealously clearly audible in his voice. The Piper cleared his throat and blushed, but Pfeifer narrowed her eyes at him. She was so damn bored!

"Sorry, sweetheart, did I upset you?" Firefox's voice was teasing; Pfeiffer didn't know if it was friendly or not. She could _never _tell with Firefox… it was frustrating. When the freckled faced man opened his mouth to speak again, Pfeifer narrowed her eyes and shot him the classic glare of death. This silenced the man. She closed her eyes, and began to day dream…


	3. Disaster

Chapter 3

Disaster

3 days after Meggie's light green eyes rested on Pfeiffer's angelic face, the prince of sighs, once the laughing prince, died. He passed at dawn, and the men at arms rode into Ombra 3 days later. Meggie was in the market place with Minerva when they came. The Piper rode at their head, his silver nose like a beak in the middle of his face, as shiny as if he had polished it up especially for the occasion. Meggie's eyes searched foe the woman she had seen earlier. When Meggie finally located her, she was not atop the Piper's horse, but on Firefox's mount. She looked much happier up there, and Firefox seemed to enjoy her company to. This made Meggie scratch her head in confusion.

_How strange _

She thought.

"MAKE WAY!" cried the Piper. "MAKE WAY FOR THE ENVOY OF THE ADDERHEAD! WE ARE HERE TO PAY HIS LAST RESPECTS TO YOUR DEAD PRINCE AND ENSURE THAT HIS GRANDSON TAKES HIS RIGHTFUL PLACE AS HEIR!" The Piper's voice was so loud, Meggie cringed. The silence continued, but then a singe voice was raised.

"Thursday's market day in Ombra, always was, so if you gentle men would like to dismount, we can get on with it!"

The Piper looked for the speaker among the faces staring up at him, but the man was hidden by the crowd. A murmur of agreement rose in the marketplace.

"Oh, so that's it!" Cried the Piper through the confused voices. "You think we rode through that accursed forest just to dismount here and make our way though a rabble of stinking peasants?" The Piper continued, and Meggie noticed the look of horror on the Woman sitting behind Firefox's face.

Without another word, The Piper turned in his saddle, raised his black gloved hand, and gave his men a signal. Then he rode his horse straight into the crowd.


	4. Escape

Chapter 4

Escape

The Adderhead's men at arms were residing at an inn inside of Ombra when Pfeiffer decided it was time to make her escape. Her plan was hardwired into her brain, and it made her tremble to think about it, before she could act at all, she had to wait until Firefox had had too much to drink.

It was late at night when Firefox came into his room. He was smashed, just as Pfeiffer had hoped. She got up off the double bed, and strolled over to the fetching redhead.

"Yes, Pfeiffer?" Asked Firefox in the voice that gave Pfeiffer the chills. Her heart beat fast.

_WHAT IF THIS DOESN'T WORK? _She thought.

Pfeiffer brushed up against Firefox and tossed some of her short dyed hair out of her eyes. She put her nose right next to his and brought her body really close. So close, she could hear his heart beat. It was beating very, _very_ quickly. The fact that Pfeiffer had a killer crush on Firefox made her task very difficult.

_Life or death…? _She asked herself.

Firefox seemed surprised, and he went to kiss her. But wait… the gag. Firefox then did exactly what Pfeiffer hoped, he undid the little piece of red cloth, and watched it fall to their feet. Firefox's lips came against Pfeifer's, and the woman almost smiled. Firefox had a gentle mouth, and his kisses were soft and gentle, making Pfeifer's legs tingle. She enjoyed every second of Firefox's mouth sucking lightly on her bottom lip. She only frowned when he opened his mouth, and let his tongue slip over her's. His breath tasted bitterly of alcohol. A taste Pfeifer was not fond of one bit, but she remained strong, fitting her leg in-between his.

"I need you to untie me" she whispered, her voice rather hoarse from not being used for weeks. Firefox obeyed; obviously excited for whatever it was Pfeiffer was going to do. Pfeiffer gently pushed Firefox onto the bed, and set to work kissing his lips and ruffling his hair. When Firefox began moaning and shifting under her body, she took a deep breath, and groped down his body. When she reached his belt, Firefox gasped and his white teeth flashed in the darkness. Pfeifer gulped and searched for his sword. It wasn't there. With a sudden pang Pfeiffer decided to switch to plan B. She undid the man's belt. Firefox smiled to himself, not aware of Pfeiffer's malicious plan. Quick as a fox, she strapped Firefox's hands together with his belt. The smile wiped off his face, and his eyes widened. Before he could say…or yell anything, Pfeifer gagged him and smiled triumphantly.

"That's what you get for trying to fuck with me." She said in her hoarse voice. Firefox frowned and shook his head. "No? So you _weren't _gonna serve me to your master on a silver platter?" Firefox stopped frowning and he rolled his eyes. Pfeiffer almost laughed. "Hope I'll never see you again." She said, ruffling Firefox's hair on her way to the window. She heard the man try to scream, but his voice was muffled by the gag. Before she left, though, she returned to Firefox, kissed his cheek and very quietly murmured into his ear. "Thanks"

Then she was gone.


	5. Screaming

Chapter 5

Screaming

Pfeiffer ran as fast as her long legs could take her. Blood dripped from her mouth where the gag had so cruelly sliced her. She ran, not sure which way to turn.

_Should I stay in Ombra, or make my way to the Wayless wood? _

Pfeiffer thought hard. Surly as soon as Firefox was found bound to his bed (Pfeiffer laughed at the mental image she had in her mind) he'd have every nook and cranny of the castle searched.

_So the Wayless wood it is… _

She thought unhappily. Pfeiffer heard a small noise behind her, and she took off running faster then she had before. When she came to the castle gate, she remembered the guards. Pfeifer shivered. Her thin, open shirt wasn't nearly enough to keep her warm in the autumn night. She leaned against a house to catch her breath and blow warm breath on her icy hands.

"Think Pfeiffer, think!" Pfeiffer shook with fear, exhilaration and cold. The rungs of a ladder Pfeiffer was leaning against dug into her back, causing her to shift in discomfort.

"Dammmnnnn" She hissed, her pretty face flushed. "…oh." Pfeiffer rolled her eyes at the obvious plan she though out. She scrambled up the ladder onto the rooftop, and then dragged the ladder up after her. She pushed the ladder over through thin air, until it reached the castle wall. It was set up at a very unsafe angle, and it just barely touched the wall.

"It's my job to be unsafe." She said to herself, creeping over the rungs. Her heart was beating fast and heavy against her breast even after she'd made it across the creaking ladder to the castle wall.

_Now to get down… _

Pfeifer's dove-like eyes widened when she realised the ladder was not long enough to reach the bottom of the wall safely. She stood as a silhouette in the moonlight for several minutes, thinking her situation over. Before she came to a conclusion, voices rang out in the quiet night.

_THE SENTINALS ON THE WALL! _

Screamed Pfeiffer mentally. Back to Firefox or a fall… remembering the rage on Firefox's face made Pfeiffer numb.

Frozen

To

The

Spot.

Pfeiffer remained rooted to the stone wall until a crossbow bolt screamed through the air and plunged into Pfeiffer's breast.

A scream, so ear splitting and chilling awoke the night. The bird-like scream continued as Pfeiffer fell over the side of the wall.

Falling

Falling

Falling.

The cold air chilled Pfeiffer to the bone and watered her eyes. She counted down the seconds until woman met the ground in a mind blowing impact.


	6. Basta

Chapter 6

Basta

One of Basta's strong, sun tanned hands grasped the lucky amulet he kept around his neck. Curses tumbled out of his mouth as if they were a language of their own. He was riding his horse through the Wayless woods. When his beautiful blue-green eyes caught sight of the castle walls, he sighed in relief.

Countless days ago, Basta's highly stung mount, Puzzle, had bucked him off, knocking him unconscious. When he'd woken up, he swore to himself when he realised that the Adderhead's men had left him. (Either that or they didn't know he got bucked off in the first place).

Basta leaned forward and patted his horse's dappled neck. The animal nickered softly and continued to walk in her springy gait. Basta swore under his breath. He couldn't see the castle gate…

_Right or left? _

He wondered, then something else caught his eye. He kicked his horse into a trot towards a motionless figure lying in beside the castle wall. Basta dismounted, and tied his mare to a tree. Silent as a cat, he approached the body of a woman. Basta sucked in his breath. The woman had blood dripping out of her mouth. Her shirt was untied and open, revealing her breasts. A cross bow bolt stuck out of one of them. Basta found it hard to believe that someone had shot such a beauty. Hell, this woman was even more beautiful then Roxanne. So beautiful, it made his heart rate excel. He dropped to his knees and searched for some signs of life. He traced his hand over her mouth and wiped away some blood. His eyes lingered over her breasts and he saw that she was breathing. He cursed under his breath and picked her up, putting her atop his enormous horse. He mounted up to, and asked the animal to turn right.

Basta galloped Puzzle through the streets of Ombra, looking for an inn with a stable. He wasn't a very talented rider, and he slipped many times, especially while turning a corner. The entire time, he held the unconscious Pfeiffer against himself. When he arrived at the inn where the Adderhead's men's horses were stabled, Basta dismounted and handed his reins to a stable boy. He pushed open the door to the inn, and was greeted with buzzing commotion. Basta frowned and covered the woman's breasts with his cloak.

"Basta! Basta's back! And he's got the girl!" That was Slasher's croaking voice.

"Indeed…" growled Firefox. His face was flushed red, out of alcohol, embarrassment or rage, Basta didn't know. But he did understand, from the hostile glances towards the woman, that he may have made a mistake bringing her here.

"Um… hello?" Basta wasn't sure how to react. The injured woman in his arms stirred, grabbing his attention.

"Give her to me." Firefox's voice was stiff, and Basta noticed some red lipstick _all over _his face. The kiss marks seemed to travel down his neck, to.

"What happened to you, Firefox?" Asked Basta tediously. He was rather envious of the action the redhead had received.

"That does not concern you." He growled in reply. "Now why is she sleeping in your arms?" Firefox's voice did not sound happy.

"She has an arrow in her breast." Grumbled Basta, wishing there was no cloak draped over her chest.

"An ARROW? DAMN!" The drunken film over Firefox's eyes lifted, and he sprang into action. "Get a healer over here NOW!" He cried, coming towards Basta. Firefox looked at Pfeifer with a strange expression on his face. It puzzled Basta. Was it love or hate? Bother perhaps?

"You two know each other?" Asked Basta hoarsely.

_Was it the injured woman who had given Firefox pleasure? _

It made Basta sick to think that. A mental image came to him, and he resisted the urge to gag.

"Oh yes. Pfeiffer and I know each other quite well." Firefox's voice was flat. He slowly took the cloak off of Pfeifer's chest, inspecting the wound.

_Or is he inspecting something else? _

Thought Basta bitterly.

"Is it bad?" Basta tried his best to keep the concern out of his voice.

"I'm not sure. I'm not an expert in healing." Firefox ran his fingers over Pfeiffer's eyelids, making Basta want to swat his hand away.

"Any one call for a healer?" A short man with greying hair stumbled over to Basta and Firefox. "Oh dear" He said when he saw Pfeiffer's wound. The little man stared into Pfeiffer's face, as if he was lost in her milky white skin. "Well come on! Bring her into a room!" The little man scuttled up a flight of creaky stairs, waving the two soldiers to hurry up. "Alright, alright, put her down, gently now, that's it. Alright, I need some assistance. One that is not drunk. You, with the black hair, you seem to have a gentle hand. You, redhead, OUT!"

_Ha. Me? Gentle hand? What has that man been smoking… I want some to. _

Thought Basta. Firefox stumbled out of the room, stunned. Basta on the other hand, felt very smug. So he knelt down beside the healer, holding a bowl of herbs that smelt good. The little man worked the herbs around the wound, then looked at Basta.

"Alright. I'm going to pull. It won't be pleasant." He gripped the bolt in his small hands, and pulled. The silence was broken with Pfeifer's scream as the bloody bolt emerged from her chest. Her scream made Basta feel faint, but seemed to have a worse effect on the healer man. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I must go now…" The little man got to his feet and stumbled out of the room.

Basta felt very alone all of a sudden. He had mo idea how to soothe someone, especially a woman who just had a crossbow bold yanked from her chest. Pfeiffer was breathing quickly, looking for an escape from the pain. Basta averted his eyes away from her breasts, and held her hand. The woman's eyes shot in Basta's direction, and she squeezed his hand even tighter. Blood streamed over her breasts and pooled in her shirt. Basta frowned.

"You're Pfeiffer, right?" Even though he already knew the answer, he just had to ask. Pfeiffer nodded.

"Who are you?" Her voice was thick with pain, but it flowed like a smooth stream of water.

"B-b-basta" He stuttered.

"The physician?"

"Umm…no….not exactly…" Basta gulped. He could see the pain on Pfeiffer's face as if it was written there.

"Help me…" She looked at the bowl of herbs Basta was holding. "Clover" she said. "Work it around the wound." She was breathless, and Basta found breathing to be difficult too. He nodded abstractedly and rubbed the green mush around her wound. Pretty soon, the breathing slowed then stopped. But Pfeiffer's shirt was still soaked in cooling blood. "Help me out of this…its cold…" Basta's eyes widened. A woman had just asked him to help undress her…if he was alone, Basta would have _squeaked _in excitement. With trembling fingers, he unlaced the strings keeping the shirt in place, and bunched it up into a bloody black ball of material, and threw it in the corner of the room.

"I'll get something for you" He said, walking towards the door.

Luckily, Basta remembered seeing some clothing hung on a line when he brought Pfeiffer to the inn. He snatched her a light bluish-mauve tunic and a long sleeved white shirt to go underneath it. The clothing was clean, and smelt of river water and wind. He bolted back to the inn, and panted as he scampered up the creaky wooden steps, back to Pfeiffer's room. He scowled as he jumped over Firefox's passed out body in the hallway. He pushed open the aggravatingly creaky door, and cleared his throat.

"Here you go, miss." He said, tossing her the clothing. Basta turned around, his back facing Pfeiffer, until he heard her gasp and swear quietly. He turned around to face her. "Need help?" She nodded. Basta could tell she wasn't particularly happy to be in the situation she was in. Then again, he wouldn't either. His fingers shook as they buttoned up to white shirt, and then slid the tunic over her head.

"Thanks" she breathed, putting her hand to where the bolt had once pierced her. Basta just nodded, trying to figure out how someone could have shot such a beautiful woman. He racked his brains, wondering if he'd killed any beautiful women in the past.

"Why are you being kept hostage?" Asked Basta, itching to hold Pfeiffer's hand again.

"I'm….wait, who are you?" Pfeiffer narrowed her eyes and looked Basta up and down.

"…Look, I'm Basta…just…Basta." Luckily he was wearing a cloak over his green tunic with the Adderhead's emblem on the front.

"You're the physician's assistant?"

"Uh, yeah." Pfeiffer scrutinized Basta once more, taking in all his features with great interest. From his messy, ink black hair to his dark blue green eyes, to his light skin, now suntanned, and his narrow agile build. She was pleased with what she saw. She found Basta extremely attractive, but she was clever. Much too clever to fall for a "_just Basta_". So, she grabbed his cloak and gave it a yank. Just as she'd expected, the Adderhead's coat of arms. Basta stared at her, open mouthed and shocked, while she stared back, a board expression on her face.

"Were you the one who rescued me?"

"……yes….."

"So you're not the physician's helper."

"Not really….well, not long term anyways…"

"Are you a friend of Firefox?"

"Friend?" Basta twisted his mouth in scorn. "Hardly" Pfeiffer nodded.

"Where is he now?"

"Passed out in the hallway."

"I should have guessed… So, are you in search of the blue jay?" Pfeiffer's eyes locked with Basta's. She had to make sure he wasn't going to lie. Basta sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"No. My quest is quite different." Basta was still, his eyes searching Pfeiffer's face for some kind of understandable expression. She just nodded and met Basta's gaze once more.

"Can you get me out of here?" Pfeiffer begged Basta with her eyes; although she remained weary of the danger she was putting herself into.

Basta nodded slowly, wondering again why the Adderhead had her captured. _For another wife, perhaps? _

"Where do you need to go?" Relief settled on Pfeiffer's angelic face.

"To Roxanne's farm." Basta's stomach tied itself into a knot. He despised Roxanne now more then he'd _liked _her in the past. "Can you or can you not take me to Roxanne's farm?" Basta heaved a sigh.

"Under one condition." Pfeiffer's face fell at his words. But her need to get away pushed her to nod her head. Basta forbid himself of asking her the thing he wanted most. Oh how he wanted it, but he thought that perhaps he'd want to make love, when he and a partner were in love. Strange thoughts to be going thought Basta's head. Especially since he's kept to himself all his life. He'd never even successful kissed a woman before. That was Basta's deepest secret. Even Capricorn had thought Basta had shared himself with someone. No. Not Basta. Never.

"I need you to tell me why you are being kept hostage, and why Firefox is so deeply interested in you." If the answer to his second question was what he feared, he may just have another name to add to his hit list…

"Firefox and I have had off and on affairs" started Pfeiffer, rolling her eyes and ignoring the look of envy on Basta's slim face. "And as for your second question…" very cautiously, Pfeiffer took a small blue jay feather out of the waist line of her pants. She put the blue feather into Basta's hands and looked into his eyes. "Let's keep that between us."

Basta couldn't believe it. Pfeiffer was the Blue Jay? He stared longingly at the warrior's soft lips and tucked the feather into his own pants. He nodded his head, and turned towards the door.

"I'll get you out in approximately one week's time." He smiled weakly and left the room. Hurt sat in his eyes, along with jealousy.


	7. Mistake

Chapter 7

Mistake

3 days later, the door to Pfeiffer's room creaked open. She opened her eyes, wondering if Basta showed up early.

'Well hello, sweetheart." Pfeiffer cringed. It was Firefox's smooth voice. "You and I have some unfinished business to tend to, don't we?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Pfeiffer kept her voice even and strong, even though fear, desire and confusion made it waver.

"Oh, I think you do." Firefox whispered in her ear. "Remember how you turned back and kissed me goodbye?" he smoothed out her hair and whispered so closely to her face, his lips tickled her skin.

"Ha! Speaking of a dream, Firefox?" Pfeiffer avoided his eyes and stared coolly ahead.

"Don't push your luck, BlueJay; you remember perfectly well what you did." Pfeiffer mentally kicked herself for her previous action, but when Firefox caressed her face, her regrets floated into the air.

"Maybe I was dreaming, then?" Pfeiffer put one of her hands on Firefox's cheek and let her craze take over. Their faces grew closer and closer until their noses were locked side by side. Firefox covered Pfeifer's mouth with his, and rhythmically sucked her lips. She moved under his face and gathered his face in her hands, enjoying the taste of his tongue in her mouth. The screaming throb in Pfeiffer's body took her over, and demanded for attention. She grabbed Firefox's tunic and pulled him against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist (a position she knew he loved) and pulled his face even harder against hers. He returned the pleasure by sliding his hands up her clothes and teasing her with his skilled fingers. Pfeiffer broke away from his face, and let his kisses drop to her neck, and then lower. Pfeiffer moaned and unbuttoned her tunic, giving Firefox full access to her body. The screaming throb in her body grew more and more intense, and got the point where the amount of pleasure she was receiving wasn't enough. She wiggled out from under Firefox, and ordered his to lie on his stomach. He did as he was told, and she lay on top of him. She put her hands into his pants, and felt around, enjoying the rush. Firefox bucked, and she lie down again, and let him come over top of her.

"I love you" he said huskily, shoving his hands into her pants. All of a sudden, Pfeiffer felt very guilty. She did not love Firefox…he was just a pleasure. She stopped groping and put her hands in his hair instead. She played with his hair and let him slide his finger inside of her. This went on, until an awful creaking sound became audible. THE DOOR!

"Oh, so that's it?" Came the curiously strained voice of the red faced Piper. "Firefox, get off this lady right this instant. Don't say a word, either of you. Just LEAVE!" Firefox hastily climbed off of Pfeiffer and buttoned up his clothing. He left the room, his face red with embarrassment.


	8. Rescued

Chapter 8

Rescued

Four days later, late at night, Basta stole into Pfeiffer's room by moonlight. She'd been laying awake, trying to forgive herself for what she'd done with Firefox.

_So wrong _she thought, letting the tears drip from her eyes. She hoped with all her heart that Basta would stay true to his word and save her. Save her from this mess of a life. She just finished wiping the tears from her eyes, when she heard the soft voice with a light trace of an Irish accent in it. Basta's voice.

"Ready to go?" he asked, draping a cloak over Pfeiffer's shoulders.

"Yes." Basta's snowy white teeth flashed in the dark as he smiled. He led her through the quiet corridors of the inn, silent as a cat. Pfeiffer, the BlueJay herself, had trouble staying as silent as him. They crept outside into the moonlight, where Basta gave her a leg up onto a horse.

As they began trotting away towards the castle gate, Basta noticed Pfeiffer's gaze linger on the inn.

"You don't want to go back, do you?" Basta furrowed his brow and felt a pang in his heart.

"Oh, heavens no!" Pfeiffer looked over her shoulder at Basta. He smelt of horses and peppermint…much nicer then alcohol. "Thank you for rescuing me. You've saved me from a lot more then certain death…that's for sure." Basta smiled and tightened his grip around her waist. Pfeiffer liked that. Part of her wanted Basta to gallop his mount past Roxanne's farm, and take her away, but the other part was weary of the man in the Adderhead's coat of arms. What if he was a perverted, walking temper tantrum, like all of the other men under the Adderhead's reign. But Basta's rhythmic breathing and scent pushed those thoughts out of her mind. She nestled up against Basta's body and sighed in content.

When they reached that gate to Roxanne's farm, Basta dismounted, and then helped Pfeiffer off the huge animal.

"Thank you" She whispered. Her face was very close to his.

'It's no problem." Basta brought his face even closer to hers. Pfeiffer felt as if she was in a fairy tale. The moon light beamed upon them, and the smell of Roxanne's roses lingered in the air.

Basta very gently put his lips on Pfeiffer's. He softly kissed the tips of her lips, all the while holding her waist protectively. Pfeiffer slowly pulled away, and ran her hand through his black hair.

"Thank you, Basta."

"W-wait, Pfeiffer, can I meet you tomorrow? Down at the river, where the women do their washing? Late afternoon?" Basta's voice shook slightly.

"Of course." Pfeiffer smiled, and then walked through the gate, speaking softly to the goose. Basta remounted, and then kicked his horse into a gallop. When he was well away from the farm, he let out a whoop of joy. Although, a little voice stole into his head, discouraging him.

_Here you are Basta, 21 years old, having your first kiss! How pathetic! You'll stay a virgin until you're 50! _

Basta growled and pushed the voice out of his head, although the words left marks in his mind, like the soot fire elves leave behind when they land on your skin.


	9. Dustfinger

Inkjay is BACK

**Inkjay is BACK! **

**Hallo all! After many many months of procrastination, I have decided to update Inkjay! WHOO! And I have decided who I finally want Pfeiffer to end up with…muhaha! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and again, I am soo sorry for taking so long to update. I appreciate all you loyal people who are honest and leave reviews. You know who you are, and I want to thank you! :D So without further ado, here's chapter 9! **

Chapter 9

Roxanne

Pfeiffer held her hand to her breast. She sucked in her breath in a sort of pain, and knocked on Roxanne's front door, feeling awkward for coming so late at night. The door was opened not by Roxanne, but by a man. He was tall and had sandy blond hair that fell to his shoulders. He looked older, in his late thirties perhaps, and his face was badly scarred. Pfeiffer wondered why.

"Erm, Roxanne, is she in?" The man began to yawn, but when his weary eyes rested on Pfeiffer's beautiful face; his mouth remained open as if a stick was wedged between his front teeth.

"Yes, yes, come in" The man was clothed only in a sort of robe, and Pfeiffer blushed when she realised how messy his hair was.

_That Roxanne _she thought. _48 years old and still active…wow… _Pfeiffer almost giggled at the lipstick on the man's scarred face.

"My name is Pfeiffer" she said, looking around the small home. It looked as if it did not have enough furnishings.

"Hullo Pfeiffer, I'm Dustfinger." Dustfinger held out a hand, which Pfeiffer hesitantly shook. She had an idea on where it had been… "Roxanne!" Called Dustfinger. "Visitor for you." Many moments later a woman with black and grey hair stumbled into the room wearing a robe similar to Dustfinger's.

"My stars!" She cooed. "You're even more beautiful now that you've grown up! I never imagined that possible!" Pfeiffer blushed. "What is it you need darling?"

"Well, to be honest, I was caught up on the wall, and I've been shot, and-"

"OH MY!" Roxanne's eyes widened in horror, but admiration danced in Dustfinger's. "When? Why? How?"

"The Adderbrain's men have been after me. Well, they had me captured, so I got away, but the sentinels caught me on the wall. It was a lucky fall; I broke a few ribs, nothing serious. If it weren't for the soldier, I mean man that er, man that found me, I'd probably be dead."

"Alright child, I'll be right back. You wait here with Dustfinger." Roxanne left the house in a flash.

"Cross bow, huh?" Dustfinger looked Pfeifer up and down.

"Um, yes." Pfeifer lowered her gaze "If I may be so bold, what happened to-" Pfeifer touched a hand to her cheek. Dustfinger sighed heavily.

"Many years ago, a horrible man thought it would be funny to decorate my face. We how old, um, about 17." Dustfinger did not have the heart to tell Pfeiffer the whole story.

"Who would have done such a thing?"

"Basta."

Pfeiffer froze.

"…………………..B-Basta?"

"The only one around. Never without his accursed knife and peppermint leaves, I'm afraid." Pfeiffer couldn't speak. "What's wrong child? Looks as if you've swallowed your tongue."

"What did you do to Basta to make him so angry?" The words shot out of Pfeiffer's pretty mouth in an angry flow.

"Whoa! We both loved the same woman is all." Dustfinger was taken aback by Pfeiffer's harsh snap.

"He's not at all horrible! He saved my life…TWICE!" Dustfinger blinked.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"WHAT? How am I supposed to know? All we've done is kiss! … oops." Dustfinger scrutinized Pfeiffer, and the admiration diminished from his eyes.

"Don't fall in love with him, Pfeiffer. He's a lying, cheating coward."

"Oh really?" Pfeiffer's temper started to flare. "HE DIDN'T NEED TO RESCUE ME THOSE TWO TIMES!"

"Because you are beautiful. What man wouldn't stumble over himself to rescue a beautiful lady such as yourself?" All went quiet in the small house.


	10. Revealed Feelings

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Revealed feelings

When Basta returned to the inn, every one was asleep, unaware of their missing captive. Basta smiled to himself; he felt like a hero. Pfeiffer's kiss still burned on his lips, happily fuelling his mind with lovely thoughts.

X X X

The next morning, Firefox decided to check on Pfeiffer himself. He hadn't visited her in so long because he wanted to give her some time to recuperate. He opened the squeaky door slowly, as if to warn her about his entry. But no warning was needed. As soon as Firefox discovered that the room was empty, blood rushed to his face and he began to panic.

"OHHH! DAMN IT ALL!" He bellowed, stamping his foot on the wooden floor boards. If Pfeiffer was caught by anyone but himself…

Basta heard the noise from downstairs and snickered. Firefox assembled all of the men at arms in the lobby.

"We will search every NOOK AND CRANNY of this village until we find the BlueJay. Understand?" He assigned all of his men to different parts of the village. Luck was on Basta's side when he was assigned to search the river.

As Basta was leaving the inn, he noticed a faint smile pull at Firefox's lips.

"She's done it again" he murmured, shaking his red hair out of his face.

X X X

Basta stumbled along the river bank, scanning the rocky shore for Pfeiffer. He saw her sitting on a rock, letting the water lap over her feet. He approached her from behind, silent as a cat. He sat behind her, setting his legs overtop hers. She jumped in surprise, then relaxed when his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

"Basta, you don't have a spare penny." Pfeiffer said flatly, leaning back against his chest. "What does love mean to you Basta?" Pfeiffer fought hard to keep the edge out of her voice.

"L-love?" Basta sighed. "I've never loved before. Fancied, yes, but never loved." Pfeiffer nodded. Love was so complicated. She'd never loved either. "Would you like to find out?" He asked slowly and tediously. Pfeiffer wanted so badly to say yes, but Dustfinger's words stayed in her mind.

"Yes I would" she said after a while. Basta stood up, his heart racing in his chest. He took a step towards Pfeiffer, but slipped on the wet rock and landed in the water. Pfeiffer laughed and jumped in after hi. The cool current washed over her body and into her clothing. Her head broke the surface of the cold water, and she gasped for breath, momentarily wondering if Basta could swim. He surfaced in front of her, his black hair plastered to his face. Pfeiffer giggled and wiped it away from his eyes. He tried to lean forward and kiss her, but Pfeiffer put a hand to his lips and pushed his face away.


	11. Cosimo

Dearest readers, I am ever so sorry it has taken so long to update this story

**Dearest readers, I am ever so sorry it has taken so long to update this story. I'll try not to keep you all in suspenders any longer! Before I go on with the chapter though, I'd like to mention that I have a website (the link is enclosed on my profile). I am hoping to get an Inkheart fan art section rolling…but that won't happen without your help! Now, without further ado, here is chapter 11 of Inkjay. (I apologize for its shortness… I promise to post chapter 12 right after!) **

Days past, and Basta and Pfeifer's relationship flickered as timidly as a candle flame. In the past, Basta had thought that a relationship with a woman was to get straight into her pants as fast as possible, but Pfeiffer showed him that one could feel pleasure without sex. Each day Basta grew more and more eager to see the woman. They'd usual meet at the castle gate late at night, and take moonlit strolls under the star light. One particular evening, after Pfeifer had gone through another odd stage of rejecting Basta's kisses, the thundering of hooves was audible on the cobble stones. Pfeiffer pressed her body against a wall, and breathed heavily. Basta, confused, joined her, not entirely sure what the big idea was. Pfeifer, though, studied the figure as he galloped by. She recognized him as Prince Cosimo.

_But how could that be? _

She asked herself, swatting Basta's hand away from her waist.

_He's dead. _

Then a low sinking feeling crept into her stomach. She realized that Firefox was doomed.


	12. Firefox it is

It was 11 o'clock, and the stars were shining brightly in the crisp autumn night

It was 11 o'clock, and the stars were shining brightly in the crisp autumn night. Pfeiffer was strolling around the base of the wall, watching the dew from the grass make tiny puddles in the creases of her black leather boots. Strangely enough, she was thinking of Firefox, and how intoxicating it has been the night they kissed.

"Ello, BlueJay." Came the familiar, strong, smooth voice of Firefox.

"Stalker." Chimed Pfeiffer, turning to face him. He was sitting in a tree, eating an apple.

"Nah. I was just sitting here, eating…innocently, then you came along."

"Innocent? Ha! Trust me, Firefox. You're the farthest thing from innocent." Firefox hopped out of the tree, and greeted Pfeiffer with a quick kiss. She liked it.

"We're leaving soon, you know."

"I'm not going."

"I know. I decided I want you alive." Firefox ran his thumbs over Pfeifer's eyelids. "As far as everyone is concerned, you're not the BlueJay." Firefox kissed her hair. Pfeiffer's heart swelled and she kneaded the man's thin, green tunic in her long elegant fingers. She couldn't hear his heartbeat because of the thick chain mail shirt he wore. Pfeiffer kissed the man's clean shaven jaw line. He sighed in response and continued to breathe in her scent. His metal shirt and leather boots clinked and creaked as man and woman swayed in the embrace.

"The piper is sleeping…" said Firefox, suggestion burning in his voice.

"You smell good." She murmured, enjoying the smell of leather and river water. "You didn't drink tonight."

"I haven't had anything to drink in a week" he murmured, drawing the woman closer.

"Congratulations." Firefox tipped her chin, then kissed her full on the mouth. It was gentle and sweet, yet ragged with passion and desire. Pfeiffer shivered in delight and allowed Firefox to take _full _control.

It all happened so fast; Firefox's warm hands removing layers of their clothing. His flaming orange hair brushing over her bare skin, the cold dew mingling with Firefox's warm body, the sweet taste of apple in his mouth as his tongue explored her mouth, and his thudding heart beat hammering against her chest. Even the sharp pleasure as he found his way inside of her…even his moans and cries as he felt his pleasure… then the synchronized panting as they lay in the grass in an intimate embrace.


End file.
